True Meaning of Family
by Debz xx1999
Summary: Rosemarie Hathaway is being forced to spend the summer with her estranged father and his wife. Join her on her journey of self- discovery as she finds out what family means to her.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**'**_Ibrahim! What are you doing with her?' Screeched Janine Mazur.

Abe Mazur and Meredith Hathaway were lying in bed naked and as soon as Janine had screamed, all of the kids rushed into the room, wondering what was going on.

'Janine, this isn't what it looks like-'

'So you're not currently in bed with my sister half-naked?'

'Janie, you weren't supposed to find out about this, it just happened!' Cried Meredith.

'Don't even speak to me Meredith! I took you in when no one else would, I provided you with what you needed and this is how you repay me?' Questioned Janine.

'Momma?'

Janine turned around. Her heart broke. Rose's innocent hazel eyes stared at her in confusion. Behind her were her two older brothers, Adrian and Mason.

'Baby, pack a bag with your clothes and tell wait outside with your brothers. We're leaving.'

"But Momma-"

'Rosie, please! Do as your told and wait for me outside.' pleaded Janine.

'O-Okay' sighed Rose as she and her siblings walked away from their parents' bedroom.

Janine turned back around and noticed that Abe and Meredith had all their clothes back on.

'Janie, please just stay! We'll talk about it in the-'

'NO! You're asking me to stay after all of this? You must be crazy Ibrahim, crazy! Expect to find the divorce papers in the post in a couple of weeks.' Janine turned to Meredith.

'I hope you're happy Meredith. You've broken up a family.' Whispered Janine and with that, she held her head high and walked away from the house with her three children, disappearing through the door.

_What am I going to do now? _thought Janine as she made her way to the driver's seat of her Volvo and suddenly burst into tears.

'Mom, it's gonna be alright. We don't need Dad.' murmured Mason.

'Yea momma! We're gonna be ok, we can go to da beesh now and go to McDonild's house for ice-cream!' exclaimed an excited Rose.

Adrian remained silent.

'Yeah, we can go to the **beach**,Rose and we can go to **McDonalds** for anything you want.' laughed Janine as she drove off, with her babies in tow.

That was 13 years ago. What happened next?


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

I had just received what had to be the worst news in my life; My father, Abe Mazur, wanted me and my brother, Mason to spend the entire summer with him and his wife, my aunt Meredith.

Mason was currently in Paris on his last week in high school after spending 5 years there.

"Rose, why would I kid about this?" My mom, Janine questioned.

"Well, maybe you're just paying me back for selling your computer to get my new Louboutins. Or that time I swapped the toothpaste with tobasco. Or that time-"

"Rose! Just think about this; If you spend the summer with your father, we will have a clean slate. All of your bad antics forgotten." Janine reasoned.

"Ermm..."

"And we'll all go Sicily to visit Nonna Renata like we planned!" Janine promised.

"But mom...he betrayed you mom, with your _sister_!" I exclaimed.

Janine looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I know but I'm over it now." Janine lied.

"Okay mom, I'll go." I said already regretting it.

_1 week later_

6am

BRIING! BRIING! BRIING! BRIING!

My phone rang.

Mind still fogged with sleep, I blindly reached over to my bedside table and rummaged until I felt the familiar texture of my phone case.

"Yello?"

"Rosemarie, this is your father speaking. I just wanted to-"

I hung up.

How the hell did he get my number?

I curled up underneath the covers, drifting off to sleep and temporarily forgetting about the bastard that is my father.

It took a while for me to find something to wear. All my stuff were in my suitcases. Plus, I was really picky. I ended up picking out a red plaid shirt, grey skinny jeans and black high tops. I left the plaid shirt unbuttoned with a black crop top underneath. I left my auburn hair down and wavy. Black eyeliner made my hazel eyes stand out.

I never used any other make-up than that and the occasional eye shadow. Luckily, I hardly ever broke out.

As I went downstairs, I couldn't help but stare at my mom. It was like she was trying to using me as an excuse to see my dad.

I cleared my throat. "I'm ready." I wished she would stop shutting me out. It pissed me off.

Janine nodded and I finally noticed how beautiful she really looked. Her skin was lightly tanned and her eyes were a beautiful emerald green. She had high cheekbones, red brown hair and she looked a lot younger than her 41 years.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk to the car. A light blue Nissan Qashqai. I really hoped Mason's flight from Paris arrived soon.

It didn't take long for us to get to the JFK Airport. As soon as the car stopped, I hopped out the car.

I grabbed my inhaler and stuffed it into my purse. As I got out of the car, the smell of garbage and pee was strong and it smelled awful.

As Janine and I walked into the airport, I suddenly felt anxious. What does Mason look like now? How does he feel about having to stay with Dad for the whole summer?

Janine's face lit up as Mason's face appeared.

"There's my big boy! Come here and give your old mama a hug!"

Mason smiled,ran over to my mom and hugged her.

Then he turned to me. It was like staring at a block of ice. His formerly warm hazel eyes were now cold with resentment and loathing.

"Rose." Was all he said and he turned away and headed for the car. Guess all my questions were answered. I just rolled my eyes and followed, a scowl forming on my face.

The scowl on my face kept getting worse the closer we got to L.A. I still couldn't believe mom was making me do this.

I started to glare at the road as I thought about Abe Mazur, my mom's ex-husband and my father. How could he do this? Not fucking fair. I should have had some say in this!

"Rose, stop making that face." My mom commanded as she drove. There was no doubt she was gorgeous. Mason looked at me through his rear view mirror.

I noticed how much like my mom he really looked. His skin was a lightly tanned like mine and his eyes were almost completly green. He had high cheekbones, short red hair and he looked muscular.

Unlike my mom,I wasn't really skinny. I had curves and I constantly worked out to stay fit. It got me a lot of unwanted attention. Boys always stared, even a few girls did too. My hair wasn't straight like my moms either. It was curly and was hard to straighten. But, we had the same skin tone.

"I can't believe you're making me go to Abe! I've been in this car since seven AM!" I was exhausted and I didn't want to deal with him. I had to get on two flights to get to L.A from Mexico. Then I had to get into the car with my mom and drive the rest of the way. I quickly fell asleep on the first flight but, the second was really loud and annoying.

"And there you have it! The Rose Hathaway Show everybody. When are you going to start thinking about people other than yourself? I've just come from Paris and now I have to take two more flights on top of that but you don't see me complaining, do you?" Mason spoke with hate.

"Ermm, was I talking to you?" I asked.

"No,but someone has to tell you the truth about your selfishness. Mom clearly won't and Adrian isn't here but I know that if he was here, he wouldn't hesitate to tell you." Mason responded, every word echoing in my head.

"Mason, Rose, stop right now. I don't know what happened between you kids, but I know that it has to stop now. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all, got it?" Janine scolded.

"Yes mom." Mason and I said in unison.

"Oh! Abe had some of the L.A residents throw you a bonfire. Its at six pm."

I groaned in annoyance. "Why? So I can feel like more of an outsider?" I was one. That's all there was to it.

Mason rolled his eyes.

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" I was in trouble now. "They are just trying to be welcoming! Stop with the damn attitude!" She sighed. "You were never like this before."

I ignored her and leaned my head against the window. The sun was now setting. It was so beautiful.


	3. Chapter 2

When we arrived at the house, the first thing I noticed was the size. It was a fairly large, 3 story detached house with a swing out front.

When I got out of the car, the smell of food overwhelmed me and it smelled _amazing_. Was it Mexican?

"Rose! Abe wants you to meet a few people." My mom called me over.

I followed her with a sigh. Here goes nothing. We stopped at the small bonfire.

Abe was a tall man with black hair, light brown eyes and russet skin color. He also had a gold stud in his left ear and was currently dressed in chinos, black trainers and a simple white t-shirt.

When he noticed me standing there, Abe's face lit up.

"Rosie! You've grown up so much since I last saw you. Come! Let me introduce you to some people." Abe said with enthusiasm.

I stared at him for a moment and started to speak.

"First of all, it's _Rose. _Second of all, just remember that the only reason I'm here today is because mom promised that we would go to Italy for the next vacation."

Abe just looked at me with dark eyes and was about to say something when Mason just had to say something.

"Rose, just hear the guy out and stop acting like a fucking bitch all the time!" Mason interjected, glaring at me.

"How would you know that I act like a bitch all the time? You're never there, so don't start talking about things you clearly know nothing about!" And with that I followed Abe to the backyard.

Abe touched my shoulder but I quickly moved further away. "This is Eric Dragomir, a good friend of mine." He motioned to a man with short blond hair, a hat on top of it, pale skin and jade green eyes. He sat in wheel chair holding out a hand for me to shake with a smile.

With the best smile I could muster up, I shook it.

"Its nice to finally meet you, Rose. Welcome to the Villa."

I gave him a small smile. "Thank you." He seemed like a nice guy.

Next I was brought to this huge guy. I felt short beside him and I'm pretty tall (If you call 5"7 tall). His hair was cut short, it was slightly messy, and his russet skin was dark. He was sort of intimidating.

"This is Alejandro Chavez. Alejandro, this is Rosemarie. Janine and Abe's daughter."

Alejandro sent me a smile, making him seem less intimidating. "Welcome to L.A."

I sent him a nod, feeling very left out. Trailing away from Abe, I found the table where all the food was. After grabbing some, I went and sat down. I was so out of my element here. So alone. Sure, everyone seemed nice but, I missed my friends and my home. I missed belonging.

"You must be Rose."

I looked up to see a boy who looked like he was my age. He was pretty hot. Being around six foot, shoulder length brown hair that was growing out, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. He had lightly tanned skin but, darker than my own. He had muscles, a lot of them. I found myself curiously wondering what he looked like shirtless.

"Yeah, and you are?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. It unintentionally came out ruder than it was supposed to.

"Dimitri Belikov. You don't seem to be enjoying yourself." He noticed with a sigh.

I frowned, suddenly feeling guilty. "Sorry. I'm just a little, um.. Out of my element."

He nodded, "I'll introduce you to everyone."

Before I could do anything, he already pulled me over to the group he was talking about. At least the guys here weren't bad looking. Actually, they were hot. I could feel them checking me out. Most girls would be intimidated. I found myself smirking. I admit that I was afraid no one would find me attractive. Since I'm not a native of L.A. I figured it would be a reason to exclude me from everything. Guess I was wrong.

"This is Eddie, Shane, Jesse, Rolan, Viktoria, Lissa, Andre, Jill and Mia. Everyone, this is Rose Hathaway."

"Hey Rose, welcome to the Shithole!" The hot bronze haired guy who Dimitri referred to as Eddie greeted

"Hey Eddie and...thanks?" It came out like a question.

"So Rose, how you likin' it here?" Questioned the surprising pretty girl known as Lissa.

"Not much. I would like it more if I didn't have to stay at my sperm donor's house" I stated, knowing that Abe could hear me. I felt him burning holes through my back.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. It's because of what happened 13 years ago isn't it?" The brunette girl known as Viktoria questioned, suddenly interested.

"Well...that and other things." I said suddenly uncomfortable with where this was going.

"Like wha-"

"Viktoria! The girl literally just came all the way from Mexico and you're already interrogating her? Leave her alone and she'll answer when she doesn't find it as uncomfortable to talk about." Dimitri scolded.

"But that could take years!" Viktoria groaned.

"I think that's what he meant." I said with a shrug and a sympathetic smile.

Everyone on the table laughed, even Viktoria.

"I like this girl. She's hot and you can clearly tell that she has the temper of a Mazur." Andre stated with a smile.

I naturally didn't take that as a compliment since I didn't want to be compared to my father.

"Ermm, I don't have _any _of the Mazur features and I wouldn't want to." I murmmured.

"Why not? What's not to like about the Mazurs?" Came an unfamiliar voice.

I turned around. And gasped.

The voice came from a short brown haired woman with narrowed blue eyes and pale skin.

Outrage, Fury, Anger and Resentment filled me as I realised who this person was.

The woman standing in front of me was my aunt.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2_

Meredith Hathaway. Aunt. Sister. Homewrecker. Slut.

That was all that ran through my head as I took in her appearance.

Then I remembered her question.

"Easy, Mazurs first marry their soulmate, then a homewrecking slut comes along to ruin everything they had. In this story, you're the homewrecking slut." I stated with a shrug and walked past her.

Several gasps could be heard behind me.

"Hey! Don't come here and start telling lies about me. You know nothing about what happened." Meredith shot out, glaring at me.

I turned around.

"Oh, but I do, I know that 14 years ago, you were working as a prostitute and you lost everything, including your inheritance, because of your drinking and drug abuse. I also know that my mom took you in because no one else would, she managed to pry you away from the drugs and drink, but clearly she failed to pry you away from your slutty urges. Do you want me to carry on?" I spoke, exposing her secrets, one by one.

Meredith looked from me to Mason to Janine.

"Janie, aren't you going to do anything? Your daughter has just humiliated me for God's sake and you're just standing there!" Exclaimed Meredith.

Janine just stared at her for a minute then carried on the conversation she was having with Eric Dragomir.

"Mason?"

Mason walked towards me and stood behind me, clearly showing his support for a change.

"You know what? I've had enough of her shit." Meredith stood up and I got ready to defend myself. Both physically and verbally, if needed. "No one wants you here. All you do is cause trouble. You are completely selfish."

"Oh, I'm the selfish one? Last time I checked, you are the poor excuse of a woman that helped my father _cheat_ on my mom. You're the one you ripped my family apart."

She moved closer to me and started pointing at me. "Maybe you should just leave! You are the problem here. I wouldn't be surprised if you were sleeping with every guy here!"

I scowled and tensed up. "Get your fat hand out of my face." I batted her hand away from my face and did the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

I walked away.

_Chapter 3_

I was never a morning person and getting up this early really pissed me off.

Last night wasn't terrible. To begin with. They did their best to make me feel welcome and I kind of did. They were pretty great. I found myself closer to Eddie and Lissa. They understood my joking nature. Eddie knew my flirting was harmless and had no actual meaning. I think the others thought we were serious. I silently laughed at the thought.

With a tired sigh, I went to take a shower to wake me up. I wasn't in a rush since I had over a half hour before I needed to leave. I just wanted to get today over with. Someone would try me. I could feel it. But, I'll stay the calmest possible. I need to keep my grades up.

The hot shower relaxed me and also woke me up. I pulled a towel around me and brushed my teeth. A high pitched scream that rung through the street made me jump. "What the fuck..?" I guess that's another thing I'll have to get used to.

After drying my hair, I pulled it into a neat bun and went to get ready. I decided to dress semi-nice. A tight red tank top, black short shorts. And knowing it would be chilling, I put on black fishnet tights before I pulled on my knee high red boots. After adding eyeliner and mascara, I went downstairs.

Abe was awake and cooking breakfast. "Good morning, Rose."

I had to stop myself from glaring at him. He did cook me breakfast after all.

"Morning." My tone was harsh. Hey, I did the best I could.

He shrugged it off. Probably thinking I was just not a morning person, which was true. The food he cooked wasn't _that_ bad. But, it missed that Mexican edge. The spice that mom always added when she cooked.

"Have a good day." I heard Abe call as I walked to my car.

When I got to the school, I stayed in my car for a while with a blank stare. I really didn't want to go in there. Sure, I made a few friends. If I could even call them that. But, I was a little freaked. But why was I freaking out? Why did it matter that I was new? I usually never gave a fuck about what others thought.

With a sigh, I put on my best façade and got out of my car after grabbing my purse. I strutted into the school with a smirk on my lips. Pretending that none of this bothered me. I didn't care I was the only "_Latina_" here. Being the new girl couldn't be that bad. Swaying my hips as I walked by Eddie.

It didn't take me long for me to find the reception. Compared to my high school back home, this one was so fucking spacious. I walked over to the small desk the secretary was at and she quickly looked up.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

I didn't really pay attention to her, being too busy staring around. "I'm Rose Hathaway. I just came to get my new schedule."

She nodded and sent me a smile. Is everyone here this nice? "Just hold on a second, sweetie." The secretary got up and went looking for something. Most likely my schedule.

As I looked outside of this small office through the glass windows, I noticed most of the students were either looking at me curiously, glaring with what looked like jealous, or checking me out. Nothing too different.

"Here you go Rose." I looked over to find the woman back and holding out three pieces of paper.

I sent her a thankful smile. "Thanks." glancing at my schedule, I knew my mom must of set most of it up.

Homeroom: Room 409

First block: Music Room 205

Second block: AP Math Room 104

Lunch 11:44- 12:14

Third block: Home EC Room 540

Forth block: English Room

It wasn't too bad. At least mom didn't sign me up for all academic classes. Ignoring all of the whispers and stares, I made my way to homeroom. Hopefully, one of the guys I met yesterday will be in some of my classes. It would be nice to know someone in the classes.

Walking into class, I automatically saw Dimitri. A sigh a relief escaped my lips and I walked up to the teacher, handing over my schedule.

She looked up and scanned over it. "I'm Ms. Karp. Just take a seat anywhere, Rose. We wont be in here for much longer."

I nodded, taking my schedule and sat in the empty seat beside Rose.

He sent me a smile, "Hey Rose. You look nice today."

I sent him a small smile, "Thanks." I was so nervous right now and had no clue why.

"You're nervous?" Dimitri asked with a confused look.

He noticed that? Seems like I wasn't doing such a good job hiding it.

Dimitri shook his head smirking slightly. "I figured you weren't the type of person to get nervous."

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, everyone gets nervous. Even if they don't show it." I stated like it was the most oblivious thing in the world.

He just chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "Alright. You have a point."

I scoffed, "Of course I do."

Homeroom was short. Luckily, Dimitri was able to quickly show me to my Sculpture class were I saw Shane. How lucky was I so far? Shane was a total sweetheart. Even though he was younger than me, I can see us being pretty close. Mr. Ivashkov got me started on the animal sculpture project.

"You're doing a wolf?" I asked Shane with a smirk as I peered over at his sculpture.

He looked back at me with smile. "Yeah, do you like it?"

It was pretty good. Actually, the craftsmanship was amazing. I didn't quite expect something like this from Shane. "Its pretty great."

His grin got bigger. "Really?"

I nodded with a small smile. "You're going to get a really good grade on it."

Sadly, I would have to come get my sculpture after school and work on it at home, since I was so behind.

Math was one class I'd rather just skip. It wasn't because I was bad at it. I always aced it. Math just always seemed like a waste of time. Also, I didn't know anyone in there. I went through the same routine as I did in every other class. Gave the teacher (Mrs. Thornley) my schedule, got assigned a seat, and ignored most of the lesson. Mostly because my old school was so much ahead of this one.

So, while I was doodling on my paper, I noticed a note being slipped onto my desk. Curiously, I opened it.

_You must be the new girl_.

I looked over to see a semi-good looking guy. Just one thing bothered me, his overly long hair. A guy shouldn't have longer hair than mine. Total turn off.

_Yeah, what about it?_

I wasn't in the mood for someone trying to flirt with me via note. Its stupid and unattractive. Be a man and say it verbally. I didn't even stop my scoff as he put the note back on my desk.

_You're pretty hot. Wanna go out sometime?_

Of course that's what he wanted. Why would I want to go on a date with someone I didn't even know? And who asked me out in a note. He didn't even have the guts to ask me in person. I quickly scribbled down an answer.

_No._

Lucky for me, the bell rang as soon as he opened the note. I grabbed all my stuff and quickly walked out of that classroom. I was pretty happy about going to lunch. I was starving. Also, I brought my own food. I couldn't stand school food.

"Hey, Rose!"

I turned around to see Eddie and Jesse. "Yeah? What's up?"

They stopped in front of me with a smile. I still wasn't used to how they towered over me. "Do you have somewhere to sit?" Jesse asked as we made our way into the cafeteria.

I shook my head.

Eddie then grinned. "Well, then sit with us!"

I smirked, "Alright. Sounds cool."


End file.
